He Went With A Bang
by bethjones12333
Summary: 'I saw it coming, long before anyone else. I had to stop it as I was the only one fast enough, she was going to die. And it would have been my fault.' Tony saves Abby when an undercover mission goes horribly wrong. Not great but you get where I was going :) Please Review. No hate. Gibbs is in here too.


**The Unstoppable Ending**

'_I saw it coming, long before anyone else. I had to stop it as I was the only one fast enough, she was going to die. And it would have been my fault.'_

Tony walked into the abandoned warehouse, full of energy and self importance. He was overjoyed he was going to be the one on the inside, on the undercover mission. He reached over to shake the dealer's hand, his green eyes looking into his very soul.

The man, David, strolled around casually and searching Tony for weapons or bugs. Tony knew it would all be over if he was discovered, so he hid his bug tight in his tie, hoping he wasn't seen. At that moment his phone rang. He knew it was Gibbs, inquiring as to why his communicator had been shut down. David grabbed his phone and lifted up the flap,

_Abby_

_07972220190_

"Abby? Who is Abby?"

"Just my fiancé, may I take the call, she must be worried"

"Why of course"

Tony flipped the top of his phone up and answered in his usual way.

"DiNozzo"

"Tony! Are you okay? Oh my god, what's happened?"

"Yes darling, I will be home for tea, I'm a bit busy at the moment. Can I call you back later?"

"Oh ok, stay safe Tony. Stick to the plan!"

"Bye"

He knew at once, by the look on David's face that he was found out. Tony swung round gun in hand. That was when he noticed that David was armed, gun loaded and ready to shoot. He knew his teams were already outside so he said in a low voice to his chest, where he had hidden his communicator 'Been nicked'

Gibbs shot through the door at lightning speed. Ziva must've been at the other entrance because instead Abby came in, gun loaded, face full of panic.

David pulled his gun away from Tony. He must have seen the fear on Abby's face and realized she was the weak one. Abby lowered her gun; Gibbs looked at Tony (wondering how it could have gone wrong). At that moment Tony saw David pull the trigger, he had taken his chance.

"NO!"

Tony jumped at Abby, pushing her over to the side. The metal bullet hit him hard in the chest, he knew at once that it was a through and through.

Tonys weak body fell to the ground, only then did Gibbs realize what had happened.

Abby crawled across the floor and pulled tony into her grip, blood was pouring everywhere and she knew he was dying. Gibbs took out David with 4 shots, shouting all sorts of curses at him. He ran over to Tony and applied as much pressure as he could to the wound, placing his hand over the entrance wound and his coat under the exit.

"Hold on Tony, If you don't I'll kill you myself"

"You idiot, why did you jump in front? I can look after myself you know" screamed Abby through a flood of tears.

Tony looked to his boss, through his dazed eyes.

"I saw it coming, long before anyone else. I had to stop it as I was the only one fast enough, she was going to die. And it would have been my fault."

"It wasn't your fault DiNozzo, sometimes it just goes wrong, and all you need to worry about is staying awake"

Tony felt Abby's hand grasp his, he held onto it tight but the sides of his vision were turning black. Tony looked deep into his boss's teary eyes.

Gibbs knelt down closer and examined his coat, it was no longer brown. But Crimson Red.

Tony drifted into the darkness, he had saved Abby, he could let go.

Gibbs leant forward and picked up Tony's lifeless body, he carried him slowly out of the warehouse, and placed him gently on the floor. Gibbs pulled Abby into a hug and they stayed that way until the police and ambulance got there.

"C'mon Abby we need to tell the team, call them and ask for them to wait in the office. Everyone"

Abby and Gibbs slowly stepped through the elevator doors. The whole office began to clap, obviously they had heard they had killed one of the wanted people in the country, but Gibbs had told the director to say no more. The claps grew quiet and the office filled with confused faces as Abby began to cry, Gibbs walked her over to Ducky, Ziva and Palmer.

"Gibbs, where's Tony" said Ziva in a worried and concerned tone.

Gibbs began "It was going well, and then Tony set of the alarm. We ran in and the dealer had a gun to him. As soon as he saw Abby though he swung it round to face her, Tony saw him pull the trigger and jumped in front of the bullet to save Abby. He had lost to much blood. He's dead."

The whole room filled with sobbing along with a ghostly silence. Only after the initial shock did they look to the large TV screen.

"NCIS _Agent Anthony DinoZzo, 32. Died in the middle of an undercover mission today, saving his teammate Abby Scioto from a sniper bullet. The killer was, No1 wanted: David Gentle, who was taken out by Jethro Gibbs. Anthony died from blood loss in the company of his work colleagues and friends. We owe him greatly for the countries safety, as he died protecting us. And he will never be forgotten"_

Everyone watched as his face appeared on the widescreen, and they bowed they heads in respect. Saying goodbye to a dear, dear friend.


End file.
